The instant variety most nearly resembles its parent plant Aurelio Grand (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,755) but is an improvement thereon by being shipping ripe almost a week before Aurelio Grand, and having a dark, overall red skin coloration.
The instant variety was propogated by us at Bradford Farms in Merced County, Calif., by pollinating an unnamed seedling with the Aurelio Grand nectarine. The instant variety was thereafter asexually reproduced by budding in 1979 and the resulting plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original mutation in all respects.